


Blindfolded

by Koba_Kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Predator/Prey, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensation Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koba_Kim/pseuds/Koba_Kim
Summary: Fundy's POVWhere I am, who is this touch, what do they plan to do, is this going to hurt, how is this going to feel, why can't I see? These are questions that run through my mind while he has me blindfolded. The second and sixth questions are easy to answer, Eret and I'm blindfolded.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	Blindfolded

Third person's POV

There Fundy lies, shirtless, in only his briefs, his neck covered all over in bruises and new hickeys, his tail between his legs and his ear twitching at any and all sound. He is blindfolded nice and tightly, unable to see a thing, just the way Eret liked him. Scared, helpless, and best of all, Aroused.

Eret loved seeing Fundy like this, so helpless, as his prey should be. Fundy had begun to sit up where he laid but was immediately forcefully shoved right back down, "Gah! E-Eret?" Fundy grunted in surprise and called out. Eret pushed down harder on Fundy's chest and trailed his hand up to the foxboy's neck. Eret grips Fundy's neck leans down and asks in his deepest voice "What colour? Mutt." He rubs his thumb lightly on the side of Fundy's neck, "G-green!" Fundy said and whined at the presence of an alpha type near him.

Eret's thumb stopped in its track and his grip instinctively tightened on Fundy's neck, his ears twitched and his breathing quickened from the newfound pressure, "I bet you're wondering why you aren't dead yet, I've finally caught you, damn sly fox," Eret tightened his grip, "You think you're soo smart! Well looks who's beneath me, you dumb mutt! Now that I have you, you aren't going to get away. You are My Pet Now. Understand me, Mutt?" Eret loosened his grip, moved his hand to kiss and bite at the skin of Fundy's neck.

"Ah! Yes Ere-" Eret gripped Fundy's right wrist with his left hand and tightened his grip on his neck, "No, no, no. What is my name, stupid mutt?" Eret asked and trailed kissed to Fundy's shoulder. "Yes Master! Sorry Master!" Fundy yelped and snapped his ears back in fear.

Eret let's go of Fundy's neck and wrist to kiss his chest and stand up to take in the sight of Fundy. Fundy bit his lip and began to squirm he needed Erets touch and didn't care how low he needed to push his pride down to get it. "Ahh~ Master please~ I need you~" Fundy whined and pleaded. "Oh, now my slut wants to be needy, does he? I didn't even need to tell you to beg, heh, pathetic." Eret said and bit his lip, he loved playing games like this it always got his blood rushing. Eret threw his shirt off and climbed onto the bed.

While Eret climbed over Fundy, "Ow! Yellow! Yellow!" Fundy yelped, Eret had accidentally stepped with his knee onto Fundy's tail fur, he quickly took his knee off, "Sorry my pup, I didn't see where I was putting my knee." Eret apologized and kissed Fundy on the cheek while caressing his other cheek with his thumb grazing the blindfold.

Eret slightly lifted the blindfold, just enough for Fundy's one eye to see him. "Your colour now?" He asked and smiled sweetly at Fundy, "Green. Let's keep going please." With that Eret tenderly pecked Fundy's lips and placed the blindfold back down on his eye. Eret trailed his hand from Fundy's face down to his pelvis and traced his finger over Fundy's bulge that is restrained by his briefs.

"Mm~ aah~ please~ haaah~" Fundy whined and clawed and the sheets below him at every circle Erets finger drew. The tip of Fundy's tail robotically twitched and stiffly swayed side to side, he arched his back and thrusted up at each circle. That teasing continued until Eret got up and quickly threw his pants off.

Eret leaned back down but this time he was lower, his head was lined up with Fundy's clothed bulge. Eret gently slid Fundy's briefs off and allowed his hard cock to spring free. Eret licked his lips at the sight of it, he grips Fundy's shaft, "Ah!~ hah~ haa~" Fundy whined and moaned at Eret's touch. He slowly licked the tip, "Colour?" Eret asked with such confidence that Fundy could hear the smirk in his voice, "G-green~ please~!" Fundy whined and pleaded moaning and clawing at the sheets below him.

Eret kissed at Fundy's tip teasing him, stroking his base and licking at his slit. "Ahh~! Ahah~ah~ah~!" Eret took more and more of Fundy into his mouth, filling the room with only more of Fundy's breathy moans, "Ahh~ ahha~ Mmmn~ I~ P-please~ Mm~ah~ster~! Ah~! M-more~!" Eret had managed to take all of Fundy without any gaging. Eret bobbing his head up and down, slowing down beginning a painfully slow pace causing a huge amount of frustration to build up in Fundy, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease~ please~ Please~ PLEASE~!" He whined, begged, pleaded, and moaned gripping at the sheets, biting his lip and breathing heavily.

Eret brought his head all the way up and teased Fundy's tip with kisses before removing his boxers. Eret leaned over Fundy so that his mouth was in line with Fundy's straining ears. Eret placed his middle finger against Fundy's entrance, "what colour, pup?" Eret said softly and kissed Fundy's forehead, "G-green. Master h-have I been a good boy?" Eret took his hand away from Fundy's entrance and reached for the lube. "Yes puppy, you've been a very good boy and you deserve a treat. Turn over, pup." Eret ordered and Fundy bit his lip.

Fundy turned over on his hands and knees, his tail swaying side to side slowly feeling around for Eret's presence. Eret got behind Fundy and let the foxboy's tail wrap itself around his waist lightly pulling him down to Fundy, "Now, now be patient Puppy."

Eret pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of Fundy's back, earning light moans and pleas from his pet. "ah~ master, p-please~ please~" Fundy pleaded, begging Eret to stop teasing his skin. Eret kissed his way up to the nape of Fundy's neck, he kisses around his previous mark earning hisses of pain and breathy pants from Fundy. He kisses the middle of his mark on Fundy and drags the tip of his cold nose over Fundy's burning skin, "Ssfff- hah~ c-cold~!"

Eret made his way to Fundy's right shoulder, Eret gently pressed his teeth to Fundy's skin and took them away to ask, "Do you think you deserve this? Slut? You can't get it until you, Beg for it." "YES, Master~! I want it~ I need it! Please, please, please, please, please~! Please Master! I've been a good boy, please!~" Fundy pleaded clinging to the pillow in his arms and pressing himself against Eret.

Eret brought his teeth back to Fundy's shoulder and bit down, his teeth just breaking the first and second layers of Fundy's skin, "Ahh~!" Eret bit harder almost drawing blood from his fox. Eret's teeth left Fundy's skin purple and red, he licked the would hoping to ease some of the swelling.

Fundy clung to his pillow and grinded his hips back on Eret, "Mmmmn~ Puppy's being very needy today~!" Eret flirted getting up and opening the lube. Eret pours some lube on his middle, index, and ring fingers spreading it between them. Eret placed his cold newly lubed fingers at Fundy's entrance, "Hah~ Koude~ ah~" Fundy mumbled Dutch and moaned at the sensation of Eret's fingers.

Pulses of pain and pleasure flood through Fundy as Eret pushes his middle finger into Fundy's entrance. "Mmmah~! ge-geweldig~!" Fundy moaned as Eret stretched his hole, "Add another?" Eret asked making sure Fundy was ready for more, "Y-yes master~" Fundy moaned out as Eret pressed his index finger in. "Ah~ Mmnnah~" Fundy's moans break through the muffling of his pillow. "Mh~ Ngh~ ah~ Ah~! ahh~" Fundy moans as Eret continues working and stretching his hole, Eret lightly grazed past a certain muscle in Fundy, "Ahh~! Right There~!" Fundy moaned out and Eret added another finger, he pumped his fingers faster aiming for Fundys prostate.

"Ah~ AH~ Ah~ Ah~ AH~ AH~ Ahh~!" Fundy whined griping the pillow in his arms, Eret thrusting his fingers in and out and spreading them out to ready Fundy's hole. Eret removed his fingers making Fundy whine at the loss of pleasure and wiped them on the sheets, "You're all stretched out, ready for me?" Fundy's tail wagged with excitement, "Y-yes master~!" Fundy replied and teasingly swayed his ass side to side. "Feeling cheeky now aren't we, mutt? Turn over I wanna see your face as I pound into you." Eret said and watched as flicked his ears and shook his ass, "Nope, you're going to have to make me turn over~" Fundy cheekily shrugged his shoulders.

This made Eret bite his lip, "Oh, now wouldn't you like that, slut. Now turn over before I actually make you." Eret said sternly. "Not gonna happen unless you make me." Fundy placed his head in his hand remaining cheeky. Eret brought his hand up and smacked the foxboy's ass, "Ah!" Fundy shrieked in pain, "Now do I have to repeat myself. Turn. Over." Eret sternly said. "That didn't hurt enough for me to care, try again, and maybe I'll listen to you," Fundy said and rolled his eyes faking an uninterested expression. Eret spanked Fundy twice more, both harder than the previous. "Ah! Ahh~!" Fundy whined out in pain, his tail robotically twitched at each smack.

Fundy caressed Eret's face with his tail, "Okay, master~ I'll turn over~" Fundy said and rolled over to face Eret, stumbled a little bit because he was still unable to see, "Good slut, this is the only treat you get." Eret said leaning down to remove Fundy's blindfold.

The entire room looked different to Fundy, but the first thing he saw was not only his master but also his lover. "Thank you master!" he said and kissed Eret passionately, they're lips locking making the air so much hotter. Their tongues danced together, flowing between being in Fundy's and in Eret's mouth. The kiss broke and Eret smiled gently at Fundy with their faces inches apart.

Eret leaned back up taking the lube and spreading some over his tip, "Mmn~ ready Fundy~?" Eret smirked at his lover, "Very." Fundy replied and with that Eret pushed his tip into Fundy, "Ngh~ hah~ ah~ K-keep going~" Fundy whimpered and bit his lip. Eret did slow movements, slowly pushing his full length into Fundy. "Fun-nah~ you're so tight~!" Eret now had his whole cock in Fundy and started steady thrusts, "Ahh~ ah~ Eret~ You're so good at this~ mmnh~" Fundy's eyes slightly rolling back while his ears twitch and he claws at the sheets below him.

The thrusts sped up to a pleasureful speed, "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Mmh~ Mmah~ Ah~! D-don't Stop~! Ah~" Fundy moaned out arching his back, his tail twitching and swaying side to side, his eyes rolling back, and his tongue lolling out. The room is filled with Eret's light grunts, Fundy's loud moans, the light creaks of the bed below them, and the sound of Eret's sloppy thrusts.

Eret sped up his thrusts, going harder and faster all at once. "Eret~! ah~ ah~! Mmngh~ Ah~! Please~ I'm so c-close~! please~ Please~ please~ Please~!" Fundy whined being painfully close to his climax his ears pushed back, breath heavy and teeth clenched. Eret suddenly stopped mid-thrust, "No, you aren't coming until I say so, slut." Eret said sternly and went back to a painfully slow pace hissing in frustration, "Please Master! Pleasepleasepleaseplease~ Please PLEASE please, please, pleease~! I need it master, I need it! Please please please please please~ I'll say thank you, please~ please move faster, please let me cum, please please please!" Fundy moaned and begged, crying from how painfully close he was and how slow Eret's thrusts were.

Fundy continued begging and squirming while Eret kept his pace, Eret teased at Fundy's cock by lightly grazing his fingers at the tip. "You haven't suffered enough slut. You can keep begging all you want you aren't going to cum until I've said so." Eret sternly said and squeezed his hand tightly around Fundy's shaft, "G- Gah~! ah~ n~No~ Please please please please~ Please~ Pleasepleaseplease please~ Please~ Please master~!"

"Not until you've said who I am, who you belong to and what you are!" Eret said and sped his pace up, going fast and hard. "Ahh~ Master!~ You're my alpha~! My super-Ah~ superior! ngahh~ I'm yours! I'm~ yours ah~ and only yours~! Ah~ I'm s-so close~! I'm your pet~! Your slut~! I belong to you~ you and only you~!" Fundy cried out moaning, on the edge of his climax when Eret began pumping Fundy's cock at the same speed that he was pounding into Fundy. "I'm- Ahhh~" Fundy came hard, his cum splattered over his chest and on the sheets. Eret kept his pace overstimulating Fundy and reaching his own climax, Fundy's legs twitched and shook as Eret slammed himself in and out of him. "Ah~ I can't~ please ah~ mmnh~ ah~!" Eret pushed himself all the way into Fundy and released, filling his foxboy lover and catching his breath.

Eret and Fundy caught their breaths letting their muscles relax. Eret pulled out and laid next to Fundy, "You were so good Fundy. I love you." "I love you too Eret, thank you for being a part of my skulk." Fundy curled up into Erets arms and the two slept like that the entire night in each other's embraces.


End file.
